


Don

by Lyl



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Megan are on a stakeout. Don's being annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don

Megan heard the snap and chew of gum from beside her, keeping her eyes determinedly on the the target house down the street. Clenching her fists, she felt the nails dig into her palms and knew there would be marks after.

Still, if Don didn't stop cracking that damn gum, she was going to leave some marks on him. And soon.

“You should try and get some sleep, Don,” she said after another five minutes of chewing sounds. She'd already tried the narrow-eyed stare, but it seemed to lose its effectiveness both their sunglasses.

“I'm alright,” he answered. Megan had to bite her lip to keep back the retort on the tip of her tongue.

He might be 'alright', but Megan was about to commit murder. They were on hour six of a stakeout – the old-fashioned kind where they were stuck in a car together – and it didn't look like their target was going to show up any time soon.

“You want something to eat?” she asked again. You couldn't chew gum and eat food at the same time.

“You're worse than my father,” he told her, turning his head slightly.

Megan ignored that comment. Silence filled the car again, except for the continuous smack of Don and his damn gum.

An eternity later, Megan almost cried for joy when Don finally spit out his gum. Her triumph was short-lived as he pulled the packet of gum from his pocket. Before he could pull out another piece, Megan snatched it out of his hand, glaring at him when he turned to face her.

“No,” she said, as forcefully as she could.

“Something wrong?” he asked after a minute, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. It was the smug and teasing tone of his voice that gave him away, causing Megan to curse all men in general, and Don in particular.

“No more gum,” she said as calmly as she could while holding the foil package in a death grip.

“You could have just said,” remarked Don, and there was no mistaking the smirk on his face, though his dark sunglasses hid his eyes. She knew him too well for that.

In fact, she knew him _very_ well.

He'd been deliberately provoking her. For the past three hours. And by the satisfaction in his smile, had probably won some sort of bet because of it. Probably off of Colby.

Bastard. The both of them.

Turning back to the street, she'd never been so glad to see their perp crossing the road.

She'd get even. Soon.

END


End file.
